BGS Foundation
BGS Foundation is an Independent, Non Profit and Departmental Organisation which offers assistance to Animals, Environment and People based on their needs, irrespective of race, religion, gender or political affiliation. BGS Foundation supports and operates in various different fields for the upliftment and empowering of under privileged and victims of various social abuse. Hello Everyone, My name is Mohd. Shehbaz Shaikh – I am the Founder, Chairmain and Managing Director of BRAC GOBAL SOCIAL FOUNDATION (also known as BGS Foundation). We are a group of people from trying to make a difference: Our idea is to bring revolution in current working structure of NGO's.' ' We volunteer to address important social issues and create awareness under single umbrella of BGS Foundation. To achieve this humble vision, we are partnering with renowned NGO’s to tackle different social issues and our objective is to cover as many NGO’s in India and move ahead as a single team to address different social issues. BGS Foundation aims to address issues related to Child Labor, Malnutrition and Right to Education for Every Child. I want to draw your attention that my vision is to help society in creating awareness and advocating assistance for; • Women Empowerment • Unemployment • Human Rights • Environment Protection • Poverty • Old Age Homes & Orphanages • Anti Drugs & Prevention • Food Management Safety • Disaster Management • Cancer & Aids Relief • Animal Conservation & Protection (welfare) and the list goes on.. As a child we have been taught by our parents and even in our schools * not to fight with others, * to respect others, * to clean up our mess, * not to hurt other creatures * to share and not be greedy. Then why as adults have we forgotten our basic and fundamental values. To love, to Care and to Nurture . I humbly request everyone to reflect on what have we, as humans have, transformed our selves into. The race to compete for money, position, social status has transformed us into soul less, heartless , brain dead living robots. Today unknowingly we are showcasing a tendency of arrogance to waste our resources. We buy and throw away, and yet we do not share with the people who can actually are in need and can re-use the same. Sharing has taken a back seat in today’s society. I want to be the voice of Change. My Endeavour is to make our society a better place to live if we as a responsible citizen just take a small baby step to revive our long forgotten value i.e. To share: • Share your time to impart knowledge. • Share your money to help poor and needy • Share something which you feel no longer has utility for you. I request all of you to come forward and join hands in our mission to bring this wave of evolution and transformation in the society to make a place where everyone enjoys freedom, rights and is free from poverty, unemployment, corruption, and so on. Welcoming all to join this journey of BGS Foundation. A Better Society A Better World ! KEY PEOPLE 1. Mr. Mohd. Shehbaz Shaikh - Founder, Chairman & Managing Director BGS Foundation established December, 2015 is a dream and vision of Mr. Shehbaz Shaikh to bring a revolution in current working structure of NGO's. He wanted to bring all social issues to be addressed and work under one roof. For that Mr. Shehbaz Shaikh is continuously joining hands with various reputed and experienced NGO's working for different social topics and his objective is to cover as many NGO's in and move ahead with them as a team to address all social issues. His future step will be covering cross border or international issues with the same strategy. Mr. Shehbaz Shaikh comes from a passionate background of social activists and government officials. His great grandfather Mr. Abdul Majeed Shaikh - I.G. of Dhule (Maharashtra). His grandmother's father Mr. Sayed Mohammed Ibrahim - M.B.B.S Doctor of (Pachora Military Base). His grand uncle Mr. Mohammed Ilyas Mohammed Ibrahim Sayed - A.C.P Bombay (Currently known as Mumbai). His another grand uncle Mr. Mohammed Yusuf Mohammed Ibrahim Sayed - Excise Inspector of Nashik. His grandmother Mrs. Feroza Begum Shaikh well known and renowned social activist of Mumbai. So, Mr. Shehbaz Shaikh is just following their footsteps. 2. Mr. Abdul Khalique Shaikh - Director Being the most eldest and experienced member in BGS Foundtaion, Mr. Abdul Khalique Shaikh was from a service background and post retirement has dedicated his life for social development. 3. Mr. Abdul Qavi Khan - Director In spite of not being a part of any NGO background, Mr. Abdul Qavi has decided to dedicate his interests in social activities. His inspiration being his father Mr. Mohammed Tahir Khan who selflessly worked throughout his life to provide help and aid for the needy. One of the event that changed Mr. Abdul Qavi's approach towards social reforms was when his father selflessly helped and provided aid to en number of people during the floods of 26th July, 2005 in Mumbai. Inspite of not having any NGO background and contacts, his father successfully raised enough funds and ration for more than 2000 flood effected people throughout Mumbai. BGS Foundation supports and operates in various different fields: Advocacy for Social Change, Animal Husbandry & Dairy, Animal Rights, Anti Corruption & Bribery, Anti Drugs & Drugs Prevention, Art & Culture, Blood Donation Camps, Community Empowerment, Education Department, Environment Protection, Health - AIDS & Cancer, Human Rights, Minority Issues, Monumental Projects, Natural & Human Calamities, Old Age, Orphanage, Processing of Agro Products, Rain Water Harvesting, Rural & Urban Development, Science & Technology, Water, Sanitation & Hygiene, Women Empowerment. All of our work is guided by our mission to share the sum of all knowledge with every person in the world. We also support the community of volunteers who contribute to the BGS Foundation projects and free knowledge accessible wherever you are — on your phone or laptop. Our objects extend to all over . Approved by - CENTRAL GOVERNMENT OF INDIA (Regd. no. 270633)